


Teenage Fantasy

by aeschoii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crushes, Fluffy, Gay, M/M, Onesided Love, Pining, Unrequited Love, and a lot of angst, idfk how to tag, im sorry, the angst kinda builds up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeschoii/pseuds/aeschoii
Summary: “you’re my 11:11 wish.”orin which seungmin wants a teenage fantasy// on hold for a while \\





	1. 1

“he smells so good and it’s like一”

“we already know about your scent kink.” jisung rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

“i do not have a scent kink!” seungmin said, a little too loudly.

everyone in the library gave judging stares, causing seungmin’s face to heat up as he sunk into his chair, “i hate you.” he mumbled into his arms, “trying to expose my nonexistent kinks like that.”

jisung smiled slightly, “i’m sorry minnie~”

“ew don’t talk to me anymore.” seungmin grumbled, face still buried in his arms.

“why?” jisung whined.

“hyunjin could be in here, and i can’t be seen here with you.” seungmin said.

“hey!” jisung whisper yelled, “that’s not nice.” he pouted.

“i’m not nice.” seungmin stated.

“whatever.”

“and a wild felix appears from the tall grass!” jisung and seungmin simultaneously turned around (although they already knew who it was) and faced felix.

once again the people in the library glared up at the loudness, then some sighed and others shook their heads when they saw it was felix. no one could tell him not to be loud.

“hey lix.” seungmin sighed, then turned back to his assignments that had previously been neglected.

“aww why did all the liveliness die down when i came?” he asked, pouting.

“because i’m tired of dealing with dumbasses.” seungmin stated.

“but i’m not dumb.” jisung whined.

“shut up, you’re literally failing three classes.” felix laughed, then paused, “was seungmin ranting before?”

“no.”

“yes.”

seungmin once again glared at jisung, “fiNe, i was. hyunjin just had to smell good today, and we all know how i feel about fellow tall guys that smell good.” seungmin said.

“what the fuck. your type is so weird.” jisung wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“no, my type is ideal.” seungmin argued.

“whatever you say janet.” felix said.

“who tf is janet?” seungmin questioned.

“you, janet.” was all he got.

“just do your work.” jisung rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper.

“i can literally beat you up.” seungmin reminded.

“i know.”

-

hyunjin and relationships didn’t mix. they were too complicated and required a lot of different things. things like time, effort, and actual love⼀ all things he was willing to put in, but he didn’t feel like committing to anyone just yet.

he would say he kept himself guarded, but that wouldn’t be true. he wasn’t guarded. he just learned from other peoples’ mistakes, and prevented himself from making them; it was actually the simplist thing ever.

he sometimes spent his time in the empty dance rooms, to avoid the creepy stares of people when he was in the library. stares were something hyunjin should’ve been used to 一as he’s been getting them since he went to middle school一 but he really hated them with a passion. he could never really do much about them, so usually when he caught someone, he just gave them a small, awkward smile.

he was seated in one of the school’s spare dance room, alone for the time being, because jeongin was on his way, and minho was still in class.

he had a lot of assignments that were due, the next day. they were unfinished, because he was a big procrastinator; like all his friends.

suddenly the door bursted open, and jeongin flopped on the ground, “i hate everything.” he sighed.

“what’s wrong?” hyunjin asked, putting his notebooks down.

“teacher wants me to opt out of the class for a separate thing because i’m smart apparently.” he responded.

“isn’t that good though??”

“no it’s not! it means note effort i have to put into something i don’t want to do,” jeongin said, “i don’t even get a choice, because she emailed my mom and told her.”

“then tell your mom you don’t want to do it.” hyunjin suggested.

“you really think she’ll give me a choice?” jeongin raised a brow.

“no.”

“exactly.” jeongjn sighed.

“that’s sucks i guess.” hyunjin shrugged, and jeongn playfully pushed him.

“if you need help don’t hesitate to ask me, okay?” hyunjin told him.

“of course. having older friends is the best!” jeongin smiled.

hyunjin laughed as the door opened, minho walked in and flopped down, looking very much similar to jeongin, “what’s up with you?” hyunjin asked.

“nothing serious.” the oldest responded.

“are you sure一”

“there’s this cute kid in your grade hyunjin, and i am whipped.” minho’s mouth curved into a smile at the thought of him.

“一never mind, we don’t want to know.” jeongjn waved him off.

“rude.” minho pouted.

hyunjin just not so secretly laughed the older, and got back to his work, “i saw that, you brat!” he exclaimed.

“saw what?” hyunjin asked, feigning innocence.

“never mind.” he sighed, causing jeongin to smile at his annoyance.

“how’s work?” hyunjin asked the older.

“it’s tiring. there’s this shortass kid that orders the most strong black coffee ever, and he drinks it like it’s normal.” he sighed at the thought of making the drink.

“and?”

“shut up, i just felt like saying that.” minho whined, “how’s school, jeongin?”

jeongin groaned, “don’t even get me started.”

“he’s bothered,” hyunjin explained, “please don’t make him explain, i feel like if i hear his high pitched whining again, my ears will bleed out.”

“meanie.” jeongin whined.

“hyunjin do you want to go to the library with me tomorrow? you’re always in here.” minho asked.

“ugh you guys know i hate going in there.” hyunjin groaned.

“please~” jeongin begged, “i love this room, but i want to go to the library some days.”

“why don’t you guys just leave me?” hyunjin asked.

“because that’s not nice.” jeongin said.

after a small silence, hyunjin sighed, “fine,” he drawled, “one day though.”

“yay!” jeongin exclaimed, getting off the floor, minho doing the same.

“i’m off to class.” minho stated, then left after he gave a quick, small wave at his two friends.

“me too, bye jinnie. see you later!” jeongin shot him a happy smile, then exited the art room.


	2. 2

hyunjin actually found himself going to the library the next day after the ‘one time trip’ with minho and jeongin. it was actually soothing, hearing the quiet buzz of peoples’ voices, and the crisp sound of pages of a book being turned.

hyunjin sat at one of the tables in the back part of the library, next to a group of loud people who seemed to not care about the fact that they were supposed to be quiet.

he scooted his chair out from under the table, and the back legs of his chair collided with someone passing by, causing them to trip, and almost fall to the floor.

hyunjin turned around, and watched as the boy’s face heated up as they made eye contact. hyunjin recognized him as one of the people who sat at the table of loud people.

after realizing that he was staring, the smaller boy came to his senses, “oh shit.” he muttered softly, “i’m sorry.” he squeaked, then scurried towards the exit of the library.

he looked over at the table the boy had previously came from, and saw that they were all laughing and having hyunjin (not so subtle) glances.

hyunjin made eye contact with one of the boys he recognized from one of his classes, and shot him a confused look. the boy seemed to not notice, or he just didn’t care, and continued talking to his friends. 

hyunjin shrugged, settled himself back under the table, then picked up the book, to read where he had left of.

-

“he probably thinks i’m weird!!” seungmin whined once they had made it back to felix’s house. 

“but you are weird.” jisung pointed out while patting the youngest’s head. 

“but i didn’t want him to see how weird i was until he actually met me formally.” seungmin said.

felix came over and flopped down on his bed, holding a bag of dry cereal, “but then he wouldn’t fall in love with your weirdness.” he yawned. 

“that’s what i want though. for him to like me for my normal self.” seungmin sighed.

“that’s not good though.” jisung sat down beside the youngest, “he should like you for your everything.”

seungmin rolled his eyes, “we’re not having this talk again.”

 “haha we’re taking as if hyunjin actually likes him.” felix laughed.

seungmin gave him a disgusted look, “you talk about changbin as if you’re dating him, yet in reality he’s never acknowledged your presence.”

felix choked on his cereal, and threw a pillow at seungmin, “whoa no need to come at me like that!” he countered.

 “whoa ladies, let’s break it up now.” jisung said.

“shut up jisung.” they both said in unison as seungmin chucked a pillow at felix’s face.

“why are you always attacking me?” felix mumbled in english.

“because you’re the easiest person to attack.” seungmin shrugged.

 “that’s not true!” 

“yes it is, dont lie to yourself.” jisung patted his back.

felix scowled and repetitively hit jisung until the older pushed him off the bed, “please stop.”

“well jisung let’s talk about that senior.” felix wiggled his eyebrows and looked at jisung suggestively from the floor. 

“let’s not.” 

“then i’m gonna talk about hyunjin again.” seungmin said. 

“no thanks. i’ll talk..” jisung then thought for a moment, “he’s cute.”

“that’s all you have to say? ‘he’s cute’?” seungmin asked.

 

“yes.”

 

“wow you’re even more boring than me.” seungmin scoffed.

“i’m not boring! i’m just not interested.” jisung argued.

 “that’s what you’ve said about everyone you’ve liked.” seungmin pointed out.

 “why are you calling me out like this?” jisung sighed.

“nobody’s calling you out mate, just answer the question.” felix smiled, throwing a marshmallow at jisung’s face.

“i don’t like him. he’s hot though.” jisung admitted.

“i’ll take that.” seungmin nodded his head.

“just talk about hyunjin,” jisung sighed, “we all know you want to.”

 “okay well he’s so cute, like have y’all seen his cute ass eye mole? it’s the prettiest thing in the world. it’s cuter than my entire existence. i really want to hold his hand and see how big it is, and一 got i bet his hands are soft too. anyways, his hoodies look so comfortable and i just want to steal them and live in them forever. and ugh一 he’s just living boyfriend material.” seungmin ranted. 

“this is whipped culture.” felix shook his head, stuffing his face with more marshmallows. 

 

“it sure is. i just hope hyunjin actaully knows he exists.”

 

 

 


	3. 3

"i do not want to do this. please don't make me study." seungmin whined.

"you're gonna fail if you don't, we all know you suck at anything math related." jisung said.

pping his stuff beside him.

"we don't lie in my household." felix said, scrolling through his phone absently.

"whatever. i don't get any of this though. when am i even gonna need this triangle shit?" seungmin groaned.

"we still have to do it though. without 'this triangle shit' you won't get a good job." jisung said.

"i guess i'll be working at a gas station. i'm completely fine with that." seungmin shrugged, and pulled out his packet.

the library was silent ( or quieter than usual ) and it was fuller than usual. there was more people taking up the seats; most of them not working or reading.

people were looking in the direction of the corner of the library, so seungmin found himself glancing in that direction. to seungmin's luck ( not really ) he locked eyes with none other than hwang hyunjin.

seungmin blushed and looked away, but hyunjin kept looking at him. it was kind of weird for seungmin to keep doing his work normally as his crush was burning holes into the back of his head.

"minnie, hyunjin's looking at you." felix mumbled, not looking up for his book.

"i know." seungmin whisper-yelled, "we made eye contact and it was awkward as fuck."

"you're just overreacting." jisung put his pencil down and waved a hand at hyunjin, who had looked away from seungmin and smiled and waved back.

"how the fu一"

"it's called approachability and social skills sis." felix stated, also looking up and waving at hyunjin.

"since when are you guys cool?" seungmin questioned.

"we have like three classes together, and we talk a lot." jisung said matter-of-factly, getting back to his work again.

"no one ever tells me anything." seungmin pouted, letting his head fall down on the wooden table.

"have you ever properly talked to hyunjin before?" felix asked, putting his bookmark in the book, and placing it down on the table.

"once in eight grade he asked to sit next to me because there was no spots left on the bus." seungmin proudly told.

felix and jisung bother exchanges a look, the simultaneously burst into loud, annoying laughter that disrupted the calm, quiet aura of the library.

"shut up you twinks!" seungmin whisper-yelled, shushing them when he thought saw the librarian coming to their direction.

"you guys should probably quiet down before ms. kang comes." the student assistant said, giving them all a kind smile.

felix returned he smile, then turned back to jisung and seungmin, "i would say she's cute, but i'm gay haha." seungmin shook his head and finally turned his attention to the work in front of him.

"in all seriousness, do you think you'll ever talk to him? like a proper conversation with a subject?" jisung asked.

"honestly i don't think we'll ever be close." seungmin admitted, feeling sadness and disappointment overcome him at his realization.

jisung and felix just exchanged glances and turned back to their own work, seemingly had a conversation through looks. seungmin didn't care enough to ask what they had 'said', so he just focused on the work he had neglected.

//

"the weird kid's staring at you." changbin stated, locking eyes with seungmin before the younger shuddered and looked away.

"i know."

"aren't you gonna wave or something." jeongin asked, giving hyunjin a questioning look.

"i don't know him." hyunjin shrugged.

"you didn't know me, but you still talked to me." changbin said, nudging hyunjin's shoulder teasingly.

"that was different." hyunjin scoffed, remembering back to his freshman year when he had asked the shorter where the cafeteria was. ( in his defense, the school was very big and he was lost )

"sure."

"when's minho coming." the youngest asked, pouting at the older's absence.

"he's not." changbin said, picking up things. "i'm about to go meet up with a couple of friends, i'll talk to you guys later." the shortest gave them a slight smile, then ran off in the direction of the exit, narrowly avoiding the old librarian.

"sometimes i forget we're not his only friends." jeongin sighed, taking a sip of the chocolate milk he took from his bag.

hyunjin just shrugged carelessly and looked at the papers he had left to do at the last minute. he had a five paged essay on things he didn't know; he was probably going to fail the paper and the class. he didn't find himself caring, because he really wasn't planning on going to college to be a physician一 the job his parents wanted him to have.

he wanted to dance; or really anything that involved the arts. learning about how to help humans was not exactly what he wanted to do with his life.

hyunjin figures that he'd didn't have a say in his life and he never would; it's always been that way. quite frankly, it was a lot less stressful if he knew his parents liked what he was doing. but he still couldn't help wanting to be able to be free to do what he wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sososo sorry for being mia for a while ksjd and i’m sorry about the ending being super sudden and choppy,, i didn’t know how to end lmao <3


	4. 4

 

"are you even going to speak to the poor kid?" jeongin questioned one day, staring up at the ceiling, "seungmin."

"who?"

"seungmin? the kid that's always looking at you?" jeongin sighed, "the one you and binnie are always calling weird or creepy?”

hyunjin really hadn't thought about the puppy-like boy he had always caught staring at him in a while. he was too busy stressing himself out about all of his work and their deadlines.

"no. i probably won't end up talking to him." hyunjin said, absently turning the pages of his blue textbook.

"why not?" jeongin pouted, "hes actually really funny and sweet. you two would get along."

"you don't say this stuff about everyone you catch staring at me, so why is this seungmin kid any different?" hyunjin asked, feeling his patience thinning.

"because i know him and we have the same friends." jeongin stated.

"innie, you know everybody." said the older, dryly.

"yeah, but he's different okay? give him a chance." 

"a chance at what? i don't want anymore friends jeongin. you know that too." hyunjin had closed his book and was now staring at the younger.

he really didn’t need any other friends; he didn’t want any at all. it took him long enough to fully trust that changbin, minho, jeongin, and chan ( one of his senior friends ) weren’t fake.

he remembered when he had made one his first friends when he had moved to a new school in eighth grade. he forgot her name, but she had said she only used him for the reputation she’d get from being his friend. he was crushed, because him一being his naive eight grade self一had thought they were best friendsafter that, he didn’t allow himself to befriend people very easily. when he met his friends now, it took a semester and a half for him to trust them; it was worth it now, but he could only imagine how they felt about him.

“i thought that maybe you’d want to be friends with him maybe一 i was wrong. i’m sorry.” jeongin said quietly.

“i’m sorry. i just don’t feel like putting effort into a relationship i don’t want in the first place.” hyunjin said.

“it’s fine, don’t apologize!” jeongin gave him a bright smile, but hyunjin could tell he had dampened the younger’s mood.

hyunjin stood up from his chair, walked over tohis bed, and ungracefully flopped down on it, landing on jeongin. he then wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight hug.

“oh god you’re crushing me.” jeongin wheezed from under hyunjin.

“oops.”

 

  

seungmin was nervous. he was almost terrified. jisung and felix were planning on going to sit next to hyunjin, minho and changbin during the study period that they all had coincidently shared.

he really didn’t want to have to communicate with hyunjin ( or any of his friends for that matter ) if he didn’t have to, and at the moment he didn’t absolutely have to.

his was slowly making his way to the library. jisung said that he would already be there, as his class was close by, and felix told them he’d be there not to long after. nevertheless, he still tried to walk as slow as he could so he didn’t have to risk the chance of beating both felix and jisung to the library.

he rounded the corner that led to the library and stood at the doorway and peered in. no felix or jisung, but changbin and minho had already seen him, so he feared that he’d look really dumb if he tried to leave after they’d spotted him already.

minho gave him a warm smile and waved him over to where they were sitting. seungmin gave a smile back and sighed lightly before he reluctantly walked over to their table.

 the youngest placed his things down and sat down at the seat in front of minho, as he was the only person there who didnt look intimidating to him, “where’s felix and jisung?” the oldest asked.

“they said they’d be here. i’m surprised jisung’s late though, his class is really close.” seungmin quietly said.

 “ohh.”

after that it was very awkward. hyunjin was one his phone as if he didn’t know seungmin was there ( he probably didn’t know ) , changbin and minho were having a whole conversation with just their eyes. seungmin on the other hand, was freaking out inside.

 

_what if they’re purposely late because they want me to talk to them??_

_what if they’re not coming at all and they leave my awkward ass to talk to them?_

 

“isn’t that felix?”

seungmin’s head shot up and he glanced over to the entrance, catching felix’s eyes. felix sent him a sheepish look and smiled at changbin and minho.

the second youngest sat down and gave seungmin an apologetic smile, “i’m sorry, i was caught up talking to chan.”

seungmin smiled, not wanting to give hyunjin ( even though he still wasn’t paying attention ) another impression by going off on felix, “it’s fine.”

“where’s jisung?” minho asked, looking around for signs of the younger.

“i don’t know actually.” felix said. “he was supposed to be the first person here.”

“oh.” minho nodded his head, understanding, the turned to hyunjin, who was absently scrolling through his messages on his phone, “pay attention, jin.” 

hyunjin slightly rolled his eyes and looked up, looking ( involuntarily ) intimidating. nonetheless, seungmin found it cute and very attractive.

“HELLOO.” it was jisung, finally arriving library, loud as ever.

the librarian, having gave up on him last semester, just rolled his eyes and went back to helping people find books.

“you’re finally here.” seungmin said, giving him a disapproving look. 

“sorry min, i got called back for being ‘too loud’.” jisung smiled as if he was happy with being a nuisance to everyone.

“why am i not surprised?” felix sighed and pulled out his late work that he had delayed doing.

“hyunjin.” changbin called, looking over at the boy who was on his phone.

hyunjin looked up at changbin, then looked over and made eye contact with jisung, “oh hey sungie.” he gave a happy smile at jisung at felix, pretending seungmin wasn’t sitting in between the both of them.

 _he doesn’t even like me calling him sungie_ , he thought, pouting at the lack of attention and the nickname.

“hiya jinnie.” jisung gave a big smile and felix waved excitedly.

hyunjin waved back. minho leaned over and whispered something in hyunjin’s ear, causing him to roll his eyes. he faced seungmin, giving him a forced smile, “hi seungmin.”


End file.
